Say What Now?
The second episode of Anastasia's Magical Wish. Summary Christine learns of Stacey being a Puella Magi, and Kyubey appears. He asks Christine if she wants to become one, and she says yes, wishing she had many allies. Before Christine becomes a Puella Magi, Stacey confesses her wish was to never lose fights. The next day, Stacey is walking to school, when Christine runs up to her, exclaiming about her becoming a Puella Magi, and saying she has suddenly taken a big liking to her. That night, the two fight a witch named Willa, and win. The next day, Sayaka Miki attacks Stacey, thinking she's a witch, until Christine corrects her. Sayaka apologizes, and agrees to help them sometime. Characters Puella Magi Stacey Christine Sayaka (debut) Incubators Kyubey (debut) Witches Willa Soon-to-be Puella Magi None Others None Episode Christine: You-you're a Puella Magi? Stacey: Yeah. I am a Puelian, who is a Puella Magi from another world. Christine: (gasp) (thinks: Just like that world Mom was talking about in the past!) Stacey: My mission is to eliminate all witches. (Suddenly, a white Incubator with pinkish eyes and rings floating around his pink and white ears appeared) ???: Name's Kyubey. I bet you want to become a magical girl, eh? Christine: Um........well, uh, eh......... *blushes* Yeah. I just, um, yeah...... I want to be a Puella Magi just like Stace! Kyubey: I can grant you a wish, but in return, you must spend your life fighting witches, like the ones your friend just defeated. Stacey: I wished to never lose fights! Christine-chan, what is yours? Christine: Well, I........I want to have many allies! Kyubey: Ah, I see. (The next day) Stacey: *walking to school* Hey, where did Christine.....? Christine: Stacey-san! STACEYSANSTACEYSANSTACEYSAAAAN!!!! *hugs Stacey all of a sudden* Stacey: WHAT IN THE WORLD?!?! Christine: I became a Puella Magi yesterday- Stacey: I know that. I was there. Christine: -AND all of a sudden, I've taken a huge liking to you! Stacey: *sweatdrop* Good greif..... *That night* *Stacey and Christine are fighting a witch named Willa* Christine: *swings her sword at Willa* Crap! She isn't affected! Willa: OFIKOPKOJjoijfiogjoglnmbgiogjiogops[ppgokfhphkbjgoie0igjkgoij0kfmkgm!!!! Christine: .....Have any idea what she said? Stacey: Although I'm Puelian, I have no idea. Anyway, Willa isn't affected by you, but since my wish was to never lose fights, she will be defeated *jumps up, staff held tight in her hands* by ME! *her staff slices Willa in half, and she dissappears* We did it! Christine: *falls on her knees* Yeah..... *pant, pant* We did, I *pant, pant* guess..... Stacey: Are you okay, Christine-san? Christine: I'm okay, just that I'm pooped. *The next day, Stacey and Christine are walking to school* Stacey: I wonder what awaits us the next time we fight a witch? Christine: I have no idea. *Suddenly, a blue-haired Puella Magi with a sword jumps out of a bush at Stacey* ???: HUAH!!!! *swings the sword* Stacey: *dodges* ???: Die, you witch! Die, die, die! Christine: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've got it all wrong! My friend is a regular Puella Magi, and not a witch! ???: Oh. Sorry about that. Christine: Hey, I'm Christine Hibi. Stacey: I'm Anastasia Komusome, but everyone calls me Stacey. ???: I'm Sayaka Miki. Stacey: Hey, Sayaka! Sayaka: Stacey, I'm really sorry about attacking you. As an apology, I'd love to help you sometime. Stacey: *grins* I'd love to! Christine: ._. Ah, what the heck? Sayaka: Later. *transforms back into her human form and runs off* Stacey: Hm. She's nice, but a bit rough..... Christine: YOU BET SHE IS!!!! O_O End of episode Category:Christina's stuff Category:Episodes of Anastasia's Magical Wish Category:Anastasia's Magical Wish